


你听见乌鸦的叫声了吗？

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

那人穿着一件老气的开衫毛衣，搭配过时的卡其裤，意外地吸引了Erik的目光。  
他朝他走过去，那人没动，也没看他。当他们的距离足够近的时候，他贴近对方的耳畔。“吸我。”  
那人用一双蓝眼睛打量他，舌头舔了舔过于红润的嘴唇，“就在这儿？”  
Erik才留意到他身处于一个热闹的酒吧之中，眼前的男人背靠着吧台，手里拿着一只喝空的啤酒柱。  
“我们得换个地方。”他付了账拉着男人走出酒吧，进入酒吧后面的一条小巷里。  
小巷灯光昏暗，散发着一股刺鼻的霉味。  
男人跪下来，解开了Erik的拉链，他用手套弄着Erik的阴茎，漫不经心地问道：“你听见乌鸦的叫声了吗？”  
Erik竖起耳朵什么也没听到。  
“你很快就会忘记我，忘记这一切。”  
“专心点。”Erik的手指插进了男人的头发。  
眨眼间，他只抓住了一团空气。

基诺沙号的星际记录仪

Erik睁开眼睛，扫了眼床头的电子钟，电子钟显示6：20。他深吸了口气，感到身体像是陷进了床里，似乎仍沉浸在刚才的梦里没走出来。  
梦，那个梦，那个重复了很多遍的梦。  
他努力回忆，没有关于梦的一点记忆，他从床上坐起来，搓了把脸，不再确定自己昨晚做过梦。  
他感到疲惫，这次航行结束，他决定好好休息一阵子，多陪陪他的母亲Edie，自从父亲去世后，她一直很消沉。  
他走进淋浴间冲澡。打开水喉，冰冷的水噼噼啪啪打在肩颈上，让他完全清醒过来。  
Erik走出淋浴间的时候，呼叫器响了，他扫了眼呼叫器上出现的头像，用干燥机吹干身体，按开了呼叫器。  
他的面前板英尺外出现了一个一团人形的雾气。雾气用一个机械地女声说道：  
“来自Charles Xavier上校的通话，该通话通过加密频道发送，说出密码才可以接通。”  
Erik翻了个白眼，“阳光普照，我不再害怕争战。”  
这段话出自700年前的一本骑士小说，读过它的人寥寥无几，Erik猜不透为什么这个古怪的上校会选择这段话作为密码。  
雾气渐渐有了形态，变成一个穿着制服，褐色头发的蓝眼睛男人。  
“早上好。我计算过了，你那边现在应该是早上。你没开灯吗？”上校朝右侧方向望了望，还抬起手调整了一下呼叫器。  
“别弄了，我关掉了我这边的影像输出。”  
“为什么？”上校不解地问道。  
“我什么都没穿。”  
上校苍白的脸颊闪过一丝红晕，但是仍然问道：“我打扰你了吗？”  
“有话直说吧。”  
“请汇报你的位置。”  
“Abell 2218，RT1300，B6000，79W，357G。”  
“基诺沙号原地待命。等待我下一个指令。”  
“我接到的命令是保持全速前进。”他停顿一会，“我要求确认你的身份。”  
“你听见乌鸦的叫声了吗？”  
“告诉我为什么？如果你是Xavier上校，那么你应该清楚飞船运输的东西做不到‘原地待命’。”  
“Lehnsherr上尉，你不需要知道原因，”  
Erik倒吸了口气，因为Charles的影像离他太近了，而Charles并没有意识到这一点。Charles仰着脸，目光凝视着Erik，虽然Erik知道Charles不过在看着房间中的某种装饰或者壁画。  
灯光照射进Charles的眼睛，Charles的瞳孔因为光线的刺激微微放大。有那么几秒钟，它让Erik联想到许久未见的海洋。  
接着Charles舔了舔红得过分的嘴唇，拧起了眉头。Erik觉得自己肯定是脑子出了问题，他竟然觉得这位Xavier上校的嘴唇有点可爱。  
Xavier上校可爱的嘴唇下一秒说出非常不可爱的话。  
“我不是在同你商量，我在命令你，你只要执行它。否则，我将解除你的舰长职务。”Charles加重语气，“没错，解除一艘正在行驶星舰上的舰长职务。”  
“军事法庭见。”为了避免自己殴打呼叫器，Erik切断了通话。  
他穿好衣服，那个机械的声音说道：“鉴于你刚清理完身体，室内温度调整为温度25度，湿度60%，场景调整为地球哈雷阿卡拉国家公园。”她的话音刚落，金属天花板瞬间变成了蓝天白云，地面长出了一片青草，Erik周围生出了一株株绿植。  
“变回去。”  
“场景已经调整为基诺沙船舱，完毕。”  
“你的早餐已经准备完毕。无糖咖啡200ml，鸡蛋50g，吐司100g,麦片100g……”  
“这些就够了。”  
墙壁打开一个10英尺高，5英尺宽的小门，小门中推出一张桌子和椅子，桌面上摆着热腾腾的早饭。  
“来点音乐好吗？我昨晚接收到了最新的二十首流行音乐。巧克力乐队于昨天发布了新专辑《感谢圣诞节》。Bostwick两天前推出了新歌《我和你的夏天》。想看电影吗？《星际旅行16》和《疯狂的麦克斯27》正在上映。”  
他仍然在想Charles的话，那些话搞得他心烦意乱，他没好气地回答：“不用了。”  
“还有什么需要的吗？”  
“闭嘴。”  
Erik坐下来，开始吃他在星际航行中的第231顿早饭。  
吃完早饭，他走出船舱。  
他的副手Mortimer Toynbee走过来，“Xavier上校发出命令，要求我们原地待命。”  
“全速前进。出了问题，由我一个人承担。”  
Erik坐在控制室，目光盯着屏幕。再有一个小时基诺沙号就会降落在托莱特星的弗兰德港口，待托莱特人核对完货物他们就可以立即返航。  
就在这时，雷达操作员Douglas Ramsey突然喊道：“一艘小型载人星舰以9.9曲速接近我们，星舰型号WT-59863，无武装。”  
“联络WT-59863的舰长，锁定目标，随时准备开火。”  
短暂的拨号音过后，对方的声音响起，“我是Charles Xavier，我请求登舰。只有我一个人。”  
Toynbee向Erik投去询问的目光。  
Charles Xavier？Erik猜不透他打的什么主意，他难道认为以他个人的力量可以阻止基诺沙号在托莱特星降落吗？  
Erik思索了一会，“建立联结，允许登舰。”  
Charles没多久便由Erik的两个部下带入了控制室。Charles没有穿制服，而是穿了身轻便的宇航服。  
“没想到你会一直追到这里。”Erik说道。  
“可以让他们把枪放下吗？我没带武器。”  
“请把双手举过头顶。”  
Charles照做了。Erik仔仔细细地把Charles从上到下搜查了一遍，他的手滑过Charles腰线的时候Charles的脸红了起来，Erik故意把手多在那里停留了一会。  
“我离开地球太久了，谁知道那里有没有研发新的微型武器。”  
Charles瞪视他，他无视了，然后手指点点Charles的手腕。  
Charles 举起戴着手铐的双手，“我不想追究你对此事的责任。Lehnsherr上尉我想和你谈谈。私下里的。”  
Erik退后几步，“基诺沙还有一个小时——”他扫了眼时钟，“四十二分降落。等我们降落后，我会和你好好谈谈的。”  
Erik做了个手势。  
“你不能把我关起来！你根本不明白！”  
Charles挣扎了一会就被带走了。  
“舰长，总部的呼叫，来自Shaw上将。”通讯官Botelung Meier说道。  
“接通。”  
屏幕上出现了一个穿着制服的男人，他四十多岁，黑发向后梳拢，神情严肃得像是在参加葬礼。  
“Lehnsherr上尉，我很遗憾的告诉你，Charles Xavier上校由于涉嫌一桩谋杀案，已经被全星际通缉。如果他联络你，或者你发现了他的行踪，请立刻上报总部。”  
“是。”

Erik离开控制室，走向电机室。他的手指轻触电机室的密码锁，大门立刻消失了。  
Charles坐在地板上，正用手铐撞击制冷机外壳的铁网。  
“你难道不知道它里面装着什么吗？除非你不想要你的手了。”  
“只要能打开手铐。”Charles停下来，望着Erik。“我不在乎。”  
Erik手指碰了碰Charles的手腕，“说吧，你为什么要急着见我？”  
“不能降落。基诺沙装载的不是两百万块FPGA芯片电池，而是两百万块核聚能炸药。只要它降落，控制器会立刻发出指令，核聚能炸药爆炸，把托莱特星变成一片灰烬。”

火蜥蜴的饲养记录

Erik感到一阵恍惚，但他握着喷管的手仍很稳。喷管涌出的火焰就像一只饥饿的鬣狗，疯狂地撕咬着地面上一本蓝色书皮的书。  
书皮上的字他都认识，但他不能让他的脑子留下它们的痕迹，他会很快忘记它们，它们不具备任何意义。  
书页在火焰下绝望地舞动着，一行行字闪烁在他的面前。  
“她并非寻常土地，水域、树林和空气……*”  
“不——”Erik咬紧牙关，把喷管对准白色的纸面，但接下来的话还是溜进了他的脑子里。  
“你我将要启程去的地方。”  
一本16K大小的书渐渐变成了一小撮黑灰，他的指头一捏就能把它捏起来。Erik用工作仪的一头扫描了黑灰，工作仪发出一声，“滴”。  
“滴”代表合格，代表他今天的工作有了意义，代表他又一次完成了任务。  
他该为此而感到满足，但是他没有，他累得要命，仿佛刚和一只棕熊搏斗过。他连手都抬不起来，他顺着墙壁坐下，盯着那一滩灰烬，摸出烟放到嘴上，他没摸打火机。该死，他再也不想碰那玩意了。  
他忽然产生了一个想法——他该甩手不干了。他二十六岁了干这行已经整整六年，这是他做过的所有工作里收入最高的，但是他再也不想干了，一天也不想。  
回到消防队的时候Erik仔仔细细地洗了一个澡。头皮、指甲缝、耳后，身体的每一个角落他都洗刷了好几遍，确保那可怕的黑灰没有粘在他的身上，印在他的皮肤里。  
洗完澡，Erik换了身衣服从淋浴间出来，他的队长Sebastian Shaw正坐在屋子里休息。Shaw是个强壮的男人，黑发黑眼，虽然已经四十六岁了，但是仍显得格外年轻，看上去只有三十多岁的样子。  
Erik猜测他可能通过释放火焰得到了一种新生或者涅槃之类的，Shaw似乎从没有困扰，他热爱这份职业，并以此为荣。  
Shaw盯着Erik ，“你看上去很累。”  
“也许昨晚没睡好。”Erik并不想与Shaw多交流。  
“我放你一个星期的假，你可以去玩玩，埃里伯斯火山、马里亚纳海沟，随便去哪儿玩都行。或者，”他扬了扬眉毛，“我介绍一个心理医生给你。”  
“不用了，我睡一觉就好了。”他拎起外套走下楼。  
Erik直奔停车场，他的Dodge Viper在那里安安静静地等着他。  
他坐进车子发动，猛踩油门，一路上所有的信号灯像是早约定好了似的，全都为他敞开了绿灯。他花了不到二十分钟就回到了家里。  
回到家的第一件事他没有选择休息，而是迫切地想找点什么东西把脑子里的东西写下来。  
手机、电脑都不行，所有电子设备数据都会随时上传，他不能把它写在电子设备里，否则不到一秒，他的同事们就会找上门。  
笔……他还记得笔这种东西，他在很小的时候拥有过一只铅笔，大概五英寸长，前端削得很尖，后面带着一块白色的橡皮。他用它画画和写字，它越来越短，后来他只能用食指和拇指捏着它画画。  
他问妈妈什么时候可以再得到一只铅笔的时候，她回答他，“我不知道，它是我在古董店淘来的，我也不知道为什么我当时选中了它。”  
没多久这种书写方式被判定为不健康和影响儿童身心发展，他的母亲上交了那只不到半英寸长的铅笔头，从那以后他再也没见过任何笔和纸。  
不仅纸和笔消失了，那时候的食物也消失了。面包、茶、咖啡、牛奶似乎一瞬间在市面上消失了，取代它们的是一颗颗冷冻的药丸。  
Erik从冰箱中取出药瓶。像他这样的成年男子一天只需要吃两颗，就能补充身体所需的全部碳水化合物、维生素、蛋白质、钙质等营养元素。Erik倒出两颗红色的药片塞进嘴里，把杯子接满水，再把早中午饭吞下肚。  
他把水杯放到桌面上的时候，忽然产生了一个想法，他用指头沾了沾杯子了的水，把脑子里的那句话写在流利台上，“你我将要启程去的地方。”  
“它是一本什么样的书呢？永恒之王是谁？他是一位国王还是一位魔法师？那本书是一本传记？小说？诗歌？”Erik想。  
他有太多问题了，可他该去问谁呢？谁能告诉他答案？  
他这样想着，门铃忽然响了。  
Erik点开大门的监控，是他的队长Sebastian Shaw和另一位同事Mortimer Toynbee。  
他不知道他们为什么会突然拜访他，他打开了门。  
“你还好吗？Erik。你今天不太对劲，所以我们来了。”Shaw问道。  
他把门打开一条缝。“我很好，”  
Shaw歪歪头，把脚塞进门缝，“不让我们进去吗？”  
Erik只得请他们进门。  
Shaw扫视了屋内一圈，在沙发上坐了下来。Toynbee像一座雕像一般站在他身后。“屋子不错。”他吸了吸鼻子，“这似乎有点奇怪，我闻到了书的味道。你藏了书在屋子里吗？”  
“没有。”  
Shaw给Toynbee使了个眼色，“不介意Toynbee参观一下吧？”  
“如果我说‘不’呢？你们带了搜查令吗？”  
Toynbee此时已经上了楼，Shaw说道：“别紧张，我只是想帮你。”  
“我不需要帮助。”  
Toynbee走了下来，朝Shaw使了个眼色。  
Shaw站起来，“不打搅你了。”他朝流利台扫了一眼，流利台的字已经干了，Erik的心悬了起来。“你的流利台该擦了，我建议你订购一个家政机器人，能把你的桌子、椅子擦得像新的一样。”  
等Shaw和Toynbee上了车，Erik盯着流利台上那块已经干掉的痕迹，心里忽然产生了一个想法，他知道谁能回答他的问题了。  
Erik走出屋子上了车。  
此时天色已经暗了下来，他一路疾驰，来到克雷德穆尔精神病院。  
克雷德穆尔精神病院是一座哥特式的建筑，建于1860年，原本这里是一座建于，曾经关押过Dexter Turpin、William Millington等臭名昭著的罪犯。300年后，这里被改建成了一座精神病院，用来关押一群最危险的精神病人。  
Erik透过铁门往墙内望去，建筑的大部分灯都关着，几点微弱的光亮仿佛一阵大风刮过就能把它们吹灭似的。  
Erik翻过铁门走向了建筑。  
大门没锁，他推开门进入大厅，大厅内接待处一个穿着粉红色护士制服的女人坐在那里，她面前的电脑开着，屏幕的光亮照在她苍老而疲惫的脸上。  
“你是怎么进来的？”她紧张地问道。看上去她马上就要叫保安了。  
Erik出示了他的证件，“我想找一个病人，他是昨天送来的。”  
“我不能，没有手续我不能给你任何病人的资料。”  
Erik盯着她，屏幕的光亮变成了一串数字。他拿出钱包里的一张钞票，把它夹进证件里，“再看一下我的证件吧。”  
她拿过那个夹子，然后推给Erik，“只此一次，他叫什么？”

Erik上了四楼，然后用密码打开了409的房门。  
屋内的人穿着约束衣仰面躺在床上，他看上二十多岁，棕色头发，皮肤很苍白。  
见到有人进屋，他先是用力挣扎了一下，然后用一双蓝眼睛打量Erik。  
他冷笑了一声，“是你，Erik Lehnsherr。”  
“我们又见面了，Charles Xavier。”

温彻斯特鬼宅

Erik以往经过温彻斯特鬼宅都会拧动油门，让车子快速驶过宅子的势力范围。  
但今天一只小飞虫破坏了他的计划，他在正门前停了下来，正对着锈迹斑斑的铁门，他摘下头盔，把那只误入头盔中的小飞蛾送到空中。  
就在这时，一个人从身后扑过来紧紧地抱住了他。  
“Jakob，看到你真好。”一个年轻男人的声音响起。  
Erik确信身后的人认错了他和他的父亲。  
“你认错人了。”  
“我不会认错的。”  
说实在的，Erik和他的父亲长相上就没有什么相似的地方，他的父亲至少比他重了一百磅，头发也已经染上了灰色。  
Erik转过身，对方是个英俊的男人。年龄和他差不多。（也可能比他还要小。）身高比他矮了一头，棕色头发，身穿老气的毛衣和卡其裤，脚上搭配一双同样复古的牛津鞋。  
“你是谁？”他问道。  
“别开玩笑了。”他认真的表情吓住了那个男人，男人说道：“我是Charles。”  
“我很肯定你认错人了，我不认识你。”Erik发动车子准备离开。  
“我不可能认错我的朋友。”Charles摇摇头，“你是Jakob Lehnsherr。”  
“他是我父亲。”  
“他结婚了？他才20岁，怎么可能有你这么大的儿子。”  
“我爸爸今年50。顺便说一句，我才二十岁。”  
“今天是哪年？”  
“2020年9月10号。”  
“你嗑药了吗？”  
“那正是我想问的。”  
“今年明明是1990年9月10日。”他焦急地翻出口袋里的钱包，“这是我的驾照。”  
“它已经过期了。你从哪儿弄的这张古董？你怎么可能48岁了？”  
“我18岁，天啊，我不知道怎么解释。”他拉住Erik，“旁边的屋子就是我家——”  
说完他转过身，接着他望着被常春藤掩盖的建筑和生锈的大门愣住了，“它为什么变成了这样？”  
“它一直如此，Sandrich家离开后就这样了。我听说他们把它卖给了Victor Rosson，他打算把这里改造成一个游乐场。”  
“Sandrich？它难道不是Xavier家的地产吗？”  
“Xavier？Xavier夫人已经搬走很多年了。”Erik说，“我的父亲和Xavier夫人的儿子是朋友，后来他失踪了，我记得我爸爸提过，他的名字叫……”  
“Charles Xavier。”Charles望着Erik，“我就是Charles Xavier。”

Erik也不知道自己出了什么问题。可能是温彻斯特鬼宅发出的电波干扰了他，也可能Charles悲伤的表情让他感到难受。他把Charles带回了他的住处。  
Charles打量着Erik的房间，房间很小，但是整理得十分整洁。  
一进门靠左侧的位置放着一只小沙发，沙发后面是一道门，门旁摆着书橱。挨着书橱放着书桌和一张单人床。门另一侧是开放式的厨房，厨房被冰箱和一套桌椅塞得满满当当的。  
“你不和Jakob一起住吗？”  
“我早就搬出来了。”Erik把头盔放在书桌，然后开始翻找他两个月前买的茶。“随便坐。你可以看看书。”  
Charles看着Erik的书橱，选了本《百科全书》。他把它放在膝盖上读起来。  
Erik找到了茶之后开始找茶具，他都忘记上一次把它们拿出来是哪个世纪的事了。  
最后他翻出了一只马克杯，用微波炉弄了一杯茶放在Charles旁边的桌子上。  
“你真的是Charles Xavier？”  
Charles点点头，Erik在椅子上坐下，“这些年你去哪儿了？”  
“我不知道。我很清楚记得我从家里出来，我打算去街角的书店，一切都很正常。我慢慢走着，天色忽然暗了下来，周围没有灯，我什么也看不见了。我大声呼救，可没有人回应我。我继续往前走，天忽然转亮，像是我终于走出了一条隧道似的。接下来我看到了你。我以为你是Jakob。”  
“然后你来到了三十年后。”  
Erik忽然想起什么似的看了看手机，“我得去上课了。待在这里。如果你饿了冰箱里有吃的。洗手间在门后。”  
Erik抓起头盔走出房间。  
他撒了谎，他今天下午没课。实际上，他要去见他的爸妈。  
他的妈妈Edie为他准备了丰盛的饭菜，吃饭的时候她不停地为他添饭，直到他  
再也吃不下一口。  
吃完饭的时候，他无意中提及，温彻斯特已经被Victor Rosson接手的消息。  
Jakob深深地叹了口气，“如果Charles还在，他肯定不会出售那里。他在那里长大，对那栋房子很有感情。”  
“你进去过吗？”  
“当然。那时候你的祖母在那里帮忙。有一天，她担心没人照看我，把我带去了那里。那里装饰得非常漂亮，吊灯、雕像、壁画，全是电影里才能看到的东西。我也是在那儿认识了Charles。”Jakob离开餐厅，然后带着影集回来。“这张照片是我六岁时候照的，你看，他就是Charles。”  
Erik端详那张照片，照片有点年头了，Erik无法靠它推测出小男孩成年的样子。  
“你还有其他的合照吗？”  
Jakob翻过几页，指着其中一张照片说道，“高中毕业舞会时候的。”  
照片上的Jakob和Charles穿着晚礼服，头发故作成熟地向后梳拢，手中举起酒杯，像是向镜头宣告他们终于成为成年人了似的。  
“Charles去了牛津，我留在温彻斯特。我记得那天是1990年9月14号，一个女警找到我，问我那段时间有没有见过Charles，我回答没有。她告诉我，Charles失踪了。警察几乎把温彻斯特翻了个遍，连Charles的影子也没找到。我真的不能相信，一个活生生的人竟然凭空消失了。”他的眼睛暗淡下来，“12月警察结束了搜查，16号那天我和其他的几个人看着Charles的空棺材下葬。”  
“他的家人呢？”  
“他父亲在他很小的时候就去世了，他妈妈Sharon……”他停顿一会，“我真的不想谈论她，她是个差劲的母亲。她当他不存在，和一个叫Kurt Marko的男人鬼混。Charles十二岁的时候她和他结婚了。那段时期的Charles变得沉默抑郁，我问他什么他都不肯说。后来我才知道，Marko一直在殴打Charles，而Sharon对Charles的遭遇毫不关心。”他盯着Erik，“不管你信与不信，这个世界上就是有那么混蛋的父母。”  
一路上Erik不停地加速，回到家后他用钥匙打开门，小心翼翼地推门进屋。  
一路上他产生了一种奇怪的预感，仿佛他再回到放假里，Charles已经离开了，而下一次的聚会上，他的爸爸会像他介绍一位Charles叔叔。  
Charles仍在房间里。他侧躺在沙发中，头枕着左手睡着了。杯子里的茶喝了一半，杯子旁边堆着高高的一摞书，看起来Charles用这段时间把它们全读完了。  
Erik放下头盔，他已经非常小心了，但他留意到Charles的睫毛抖动了两下，然后Charles缓慢地睁开了眼睛。  
“我去见了我的父母。我和我父亲聊了聊，你的确是Charles。”  
“Jakob？他还好吗？”  
“他很好。”Erik说，“他以为你已经死了。”  
“我没有。带我去见他。”  
Erik感到头疼，他的爸爸肯定不会相信失踪了三十年的朋友还活着，而且样子看上去和三十年前没有任何变化，他爸爸恐怕会当场心脏病发作。  
“先吃饭吧。我猜你还没吃过东西。”Erik把锅子放到桌面上，又拿出餐具递给Charles，“我带了炖菜，还热着。”  
Charles尝了一口，“味道很香，和Synonyms做的味道很像。”  
“你见过我的祖母？”  
“当然，她是个温柔、善良的人，我很想念她。”  
Erik回忆不起祖母的样子了，他记得她的屋子里总是摆着各种好看的花，做的菜很好吃。他最后一次见到她的时候，她很瘦，但是精神仍然很好。还计划着带他去游乐园玩。但没多久，他穿上了黑色的西装，和一群人站在墓地，送她前往最后一段旅程。  
“我也很想她。”  
他们沉默了很久，Erik说道：“你先住在这里，明天我们再想研究如何送你回到30年前。”  
等Charles洗完澡出来，他已经在床旁边的地上铺了一张床垫，然后找出毯子和枕头丢在上面。  
Charles坐到了床垫上，“谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
Erik把他拉起来，按到床上，“你睡床。”  
Charles溜回床垫，“我睡这里就好。”  
“别和我争了——”Erik抓着Charles的两只手腕把Charles强行按回床上，Charles睁大了那双过蓝的眼睛，闭上了嘴巴。他棕色的头发湿漉漉的，身上还穿着Erik的T恤和睡裤。  
Erik这才留意到，他居然用整个身体压住了Charles。  
他连忙退到床垫上，心里咒骂起那个搅乱时间的家伙。如果不是它，他也不用处于一个这么尴尬的境地中。  
第二天早上，Erik很早就醒了，Charles还在睡着，他小心翼翼地爬起来，走进淋浴间。  
冰冷的水敲打着他的面颊和身体，让他的欲望消减了一部分。他擦干身体，走出淋浴间。  
Charles已经醒了，看到Erik出来，他的脸颊闪过一抹让Erik心脏狂跳的红色。  
“睡得怎么样？”Erik不知道坐下还是走回淋浴间。他真不该只围着一条浴巾走出来。  
“我睡得很好。你呢？”  
“我也很好。”  
他们尴尬地对视了几秒，Charles别开脸，Erik说道：“我去换件衣服。”  
Erik换完衣服弄了简单的早饭，当他把早饭端上桌，Charles正好洗完澡出来。  
“你能回忆起那天除了天黑之外，还有什么让你感到古怪吗？”  
“我似乎听到有人说了一句话。但我无论如何也想不起来。”  
“你那天和朋友一起吗？”  
“只有我一个人。”  
Erik很快吃完，之后他的手指在手机上点来点去，“我查过了，大宅旁边的街叫德格雷街，现在那里是一片空地。但三十年前那条街上有便利店，咖啡屋、酒吧，电影院。我猜测你很可能听到了酒吧传出的音乐或是商场的广告。”  
他们下了楼，Erik把头盔递给Charles。  
Charles犹豫了一会，跨上车，从身后环住Erik的腰。“开慢一点。”  
“好的，Xavier叔叔。”Erik戴好头盔说道。  
到了德格雷街Erik停下来，Charles好半天才从车上下来。  
“怎么了？你没事吧？”  
Charles做了个手势，表示自己快吐出来了。  
Erik轻拍Charles的后背，抱歉地说：“我开的很慢了，不到200。”  
Charles朝他翻了个白眼，“我的心脏都要爆炸了。”  
“休息一会？”  
“我没事，走吧。”  
他们沿着德格雷街慢慢往前走。Erik指着空地边缘的一块地方，“这地方以前是家咖啡馆。”  
“维克多咖啡馆。”Charles盯着那块空地，“旁边是法芙娜面包店，之后是在路上书店。我过去会去那儿选本书，然后坐在维克多咖啡馆里，一直读，一直读，什么也不用想。”  
“那天你去咖啡馆了吗？”  
Charles点点头。  
“有没有谁和你说了些什么？”  
Charles回忆了好一会，“没有。”  
他们绕着空地走来走去，试图唤醒Charles那天的记忆。到了中午，Erik带Charles去附近的餐馆吃了顿饭，然后他们回到德格雷街继续找寻线索。  
天渐渐暗了下来，Charles停住脚步，“今天就到这儿吧。”  
“你可以慢慢想，我们还有很多时间。”他看看表，“还不到9点，我们去喝一杯。”  
他们跨上车，Erik用了不到十分钟，把Charles带到一家名为科威尔的酒吧门口。  
走进酒吧，Erik点了一杯生啤。  
“我不能卖酒给他。”酒保打量着Charles，“他顶多十五岁。”  
“我成年了。”Charles掏出驾照，“你看。”  
“我认识字，你想说什么？你48岁了？”他双手撑着吧台，“如果你48岁，我就把这张吧台吃进肚子。”  
“请让我解释一下——”  
“一杯可乐。”Erik把Charles拉到旁边，“解释什么？时空穿越吗？”  
Charles叹了口气，“30年前，他们也不卖酒给我。”

一个男人走到点唱机旁边，投下五枚硬币，点唱机里缓慢地奏出一首老歌。  
“The birds now go east，But still miss a sleep，And the desert raven he has palm trees，Close your eyes and fly away。”  
Charles跟着哼了几句，脸色严肃起来。“乌鸦。”  
“乌鸦？”  
“‘你听见乌鸦的叫声了吗？’没错，我听见一个声音这样说道。然后天黑下来，我来到了三十年后。”  
Erik付了账，拉着Charles出门。  
他们刚走到摩托车旁边，三个男人围了上来。  
“又见面了，Lehnsherr。”为首的男人说道。他穿着夹克衫和牛仔裤，双手插在口袋里。他的头发剃得很短，下巴上包着一块大大的纱布。站在他左边的男人穿着黑色的T恤，眉毛和鼻子穿着不少银色的环，头发一半染成绿色一半染成了红色。  
他另一侧的男人至少有7英尺高，留着金色的短发，身穿蓝色的帽衫和长裤，右手握着一只棒球棒。大个子用棒球棒一下下地敲打着另一只手的掌心，发出砰砰地响声。  
“Stryker。”  
“还记得它吗？”Stryker摸了摸包着纱布的下巴，“缝了四针，都是拜你所赐。”  
Erik把Charles拉到身后，“只有四针吗？我以为你切掉了整个下巴。”  
Stryker对准Erik的脸就是一拳，银色的金属拳套在他的关节上闪闪发亮。  
Erik闪身躲过，膝盖狠狠地撞向Stryker的肚子，Stryker趴在了地上。Erik正要往他的后背补上一拳的时候，那个留着金色短发的男人操起棒球棒砸向Erik的后脑，Erik低头躲过，然后单手捏住男人的手腕，迫使男人松开了手，球棒哐当一声落了地。  
那个穿黑T恤的男人照着Erik的脸颊就是一拳，Erik感到嘴角火辣辣地疼，他侧过身，准备去揍黑T恤，大个子再次围了上来，这次他的手里多了一把折刀。  
突然，大个子的身体摇晃了一下，整个人倒在了地上。  
Charles握着棒球棒大口大口地喘着气，“他死了？”  
“没有，他只是晕过去了。”  
“上帝啊，这是我人生第一次打架。”  
“干得漂亮。”  
Charles连忙把球棒丢到一旁，“我们走吧。”  
他们上了车，行驶了一会，Charles喊Erik停下。  
“怎么了？”Erik把头盔摘下来问道。  
Charles摘下头盔下了车，从裤袋里拿出手帕，按在Erik嘴上。“你的嘴角流血了。”  
Erik不知道他究竟哪里出了问题，也许是月色不错，也许是Charles专注的神情吸引了他。  
他揽住Charles的腰，吻住了Charles。他吸吮着Charles柔软的嘴唇，感到自己硬的要命，他希望Charles此刻也在渴望他。  
过了一会，他停下来，凝视Charles，Charles脸上露出惊恐的表情。  
Erik感到有点伤心，“我做错了吗？”  
“不，我们刚刚经过德格雷街，这里是我家门口的那条路。”  
天色暗的可怕，Erik试图抱住Charles，但他什么也没抓住，他大喊Charles的名字，除了呼啸而过的风声，没人回应。

基诺沙号的星际记录仪

“登舰的前一天我检查过所有货物，没有任何问题。”  
“你也说了，登舰前一天。”Charles说，“我相信货物在你们登舰后已经被掉包了。”  
Erik不相信他的船员中的任何一个会做这种事。“你是怎么发现的？”  
“我无意间发现了一份材料——关于钢铁废料的回收处理。这份废料的重量引起了我的注意。2960吨钢铁废料，数字有没有很眼熟？两百万块FPGA芯片电池。这并不是最让我感到可疑的地方，钢铁废料没有必要做额外的保密处理。而且存放它的迪耶普仓库距离埃莉诺港不到两千英尺。我去了迪耶普仓库调查，然后我在里面找到了这个。”Charles按开衣服上的拉链，Erik庆幸Charles里面还穿了T恤，然后Charles把拉链头扯下来丢给Erik。  
拉链的背面粘着一块FPGA芯片。  
Erik摆弄着芯片。“仅凭它我还不能相信你。我们来谈谈你的事吧，Charles Xavier。”Erik按动手腕上的发号器屏幕，屏幕弹出Shaw刚刚的影像，“Charles Xavier上校由于涉嫌一桩谋杀案，已经被全星际通缉。如果他联络你，或者你发现了他的行踪，请立刻上报总部。”影响关闭，Erik说道：“你杀了谁？星联总统？”  
“这不是我做的。我抵达那里的时候，总统已经死了。你还不明白吗？有人要陷害我。”  
“谁？”  
“Sebastian Shaw。是他一手策划了这一切。”Charles的眼睛暗淡下来，“但我没有任何证据。”Charles望着他，“你只需要去货仓再检查一遍。”  
“我会的。”  
Erik离开电机室，Charles跟在他身后。  
“你留在这里。”不顾Charles的反对，Erik关上了电机室的门。  
Charles拍打着门板大喊些什么，Erik无视了他，径直离开走廊。  
经过控制室的时候，控制室的门开了，Toynbee从里面走出来。  
“你去哪儿了？还有二十分钟就要登陆了。”  
“我一会就回来。”  
Erik输入密码进入货仓，然后用小型等离子切割机打开了一个箱子。里面整整齐齐地摆放着十盒FPGA芯片电池。Erik拆掉其中一盒的包装，一个黑色的箱子露出来。  
“舰长，请扔掉你的枪，否则我就不客气了。”  
Erik转过身，Toynbee双手握着一把相位枪，枪口对准了他。  
Erik把枪扔到一边，“Toynbee，你打算做什么？”  
“举起双手。”  
Erik照做了。  
“还有十分钟，基诺沙就会降落在托莱特星。我的任务就算完成了。”  
“基诺沙号和托莱特星的人怎么办？”  
“我不知道，如果我不这么做，我就会失去我唯一的女儿。”  
灯忽然暗了下来，货仓内一片漆黑，同时走廊的报警器发出巨大的蜂鸣。  
“别动！不然我开枪了！”Toynbee大喊。  
Erik捡起枪，击昏了Toynbee。  
与此同时，货仓的门打开，一个人走了进来。  
“是我。”Charles说，“我切断了电机室的电源。快去控制室，我们还剩下八分钟时间。我们要在这八分钟里找出炸药的控制器。”  
控制内乱成一团，Erik进入控制室，“全体人员立刻弃船，登陆救生船。”  
“舰长，你呢？”Meier问道。  
“我留在这里。”Erik按下基诺沙号的紧急倒车按钮，平稳的船体突然倾斜。  
隔了一会，基诺沙号开始后退，Erik接着启动了舰船内信号搜索扫描仪。  
屏幕上一个红色两点在走廊中缓慢移动着，他和Charles对视了一眼，离开了控制室。  
“你们找到控制器了吗？”Toynbee靠着墙说道。  
“基诺沙号不会降落在托莱特星了，把控制器给我。”  
Toynbee 指了指自己的心脏，“我不能把它给你。如果三分钟后，我还活着，那么死的就是她。再见，舰长。”Toynbee顺着墙壁坐了下来。  
离爆炸还有三十秒。  
Charles拉住Erik的胳膊，“跟我来。”

托莱特星全星球的人目睹了一场史上最可怕的飞船事故，巨大的爆炸震颤的大地，星球的每一个角落都感到了一阵强烈的冲击波，不少摩天大楼的玻璃都被炸了个粉碎，幸运的是这场爆炸托莱特星并没有人员伤亡。  
没多久，总部接收到了一个消息，基诺沙号的全体船员除了Mortimer Toynbee全部生还。舰长Erik Lehnsherr下落不明。

火蜥蜴的饲养记录

“探视时间早结束了。”Charles把脸转向另一边。  
“我想问你一个问题。”  
“我能选择不回答你的问题吗？我今天已经回答了太多问题了，我累了。”  
“‘你我将要启程去的地方。’它是什么意思？《永恒之王》是一本什么样的书？”  
Charles大声笑起来，丝毫不担心他的笑声会引来疯人院的看护。  
“一个消防员会对书感兴趣？你知道你在做什么吗？”  
Erik用刀割开了Charles身上的束缚带，“我当然知道。我要带你离开这里。”  
没有了身上的束缚Charles坐起来，揉捏着被勒出红痕的手腕。“你打算去哪儿？”  
“先离开这里。”  
Erik搀着Charles下楼。他们走到一楼的时候，那个穿着粉红色护士服的女人挡在门口，她的双手握着一只柯尔特左轮手枪。“你可以走，但他不能离开这里。他是非常危险的人。”  
“所以我很可能把你打晕，再把你吊到天花板上。也有可能我抢了你的枪，然后——”Charles手指逼着太阳穴，嘴里发出砰的一声。  
她吓了一跳，“没错。”  
“你希望我那么做吗？”  
Erik按住她的胳膊夺走了她的枪。  
“我打晕了你，并且抢走了你的枪。”Charles说道。  
她盯着自己的双手，“好像是这样的。”

Erik从她身上找到了钥匙，打开大门。他带着Charles上了车。  
Dodge Viper在路上疾驰。   
“我们去哪儿？”Charles望着车窗外问道。  
“我父母在城外买了一栋房子，打算退休以后居住，后来，”Erik停顿了一会，“总之，房子的钥匙在我手里。”  
他们行驶到罗奇代尔路时，六辆警车闪烁着警灯追了上来。  
“PSD963 你已经被包围了，立即靠路边停车，立即靠路边停车。”  
Erik把油门踩到底，引擎发出巨大的轰鸣声，六辆警车被远远甩在了后面。  
Dodge Viper继续行驶，路两边的房子无数的人打开窗子，他们默不作声地看着他们，仿佛他们是一对逃到墙角的老鼠。  
天空中一架直升机的摄像机对准Dodge Viper，一个男子大半身子探出直升机外，单手握着传声器在比划着什么。  
Charles点开车载导航，切换到GGC新闻，新闻上正在直播警方对他们的追捕，播放的影像看起来就是头顶那架直升机拍摄的。  
“把手机给我。”  
Erik照做了。  
“停车。”  
“为什么？”  
“相信我。这是唯一的办法。”  
Erik猛地刹车，车轮摩擦地面发出一阵刺耳的喊叫，Dodge Viper停了下来。  
Charles下了车，点开手机上的扩音器，“我们为何不能驾驭武力。”  
警车和直升机上的所有人全都愣住了，连路两侧围观的人都呆住了。  
“使其为正义行事？我知道这听起来天马行空……”  
“快堵住他的嘴，他在背书！”一个警察大喊。可没有人敢走到Charles旁边这么做。  
“闭嘴！闭嘴！别再说了！”围观的人大喊着关上窗子。  
直升机上的人手忙脚乱地关闭拍摄设备。所有人全都慌了神，他们堵着耳朵恨不得能完全删掉这段记忆。  
“我们去哪儿？”Erik对再度坐回车上的Charles发问。  
“当新闻再度出现我们的名字，我们肯定已经死了。我想我们可以去任何地方。”

“Lehnsherr？Lehnsherr？”  
“你我将要启程去的地方。”Erik趴在桌子上咕哝了一声。  
“Lehnsherr，醒醒。”  
Erik费力地抬起眼皮，正对上一双蓝眼睛，然后他彻彻底底地醒了。  
老天，他怎么会在Xavier教授的课上睡着了？他感到万分抱歉。  
“醒了？”  
Erik尴尬地点了点头。  
“还记得你做了什么梦吗？”  
Erik对他的梦全无印象，他摇了摇头。  
他听见教授叹了口气。  
“你果然忘记了，忘记了一切。”

灵感来自《蓝狗的眼睛》。  
算是个梦里同交欢，醒时各分散的故事。  
《基诺沙号的星际记录仪》为星际AU  
《火蜥蜴的饲养日记》为《华氏451》AU  
《温彻斯特鬼宅》为时空跳跃AU  
*引用自《永恒之王》  
因为万的父亲叫Jakob，所以擅自给《温彻斯特鬼宅》中万的祖母用了Synonyms的名字。梗来自圣经

《基诺沙号的星际记录仪》的后续已经在填了。


	2. Chapter 2

基诺沙号的星际记录仪

Charles靠着墙壁坐下，思考着当下的处境。

他没办法和任何人讨论，因为他唯一的旅伴Lehnsherr上尉正躺在船舱唯一一张床上，Lehnsherr上尉头上绑着绷带，整个人陷入了昏迷之中。

基诺沙号爆炸的那一刻，他和Lehnsherr上尉从基诺沙号弹射进了WT-59863中，幸好上尉之前没有断开基诺沙和WT-59863的联结，否则他们只能被炸成宇宙中的一片片尘埃。

爆炸发生时，极大的冲击力摧毁了WT-59863一半的船体。上尉把他死死地按在地板上，而自己却被飞来的碎片击中了头部。

WT-59863内的医疗包非常简陋，根本无法扫描上尉的脑部出现了什么问题才会昏迷不醒。

Charles用缝合线缝合了上尉脑后的伤口，喷上了除菌和消炎的喷剂。但他明显感觉到上尉的身体烧了起来，这可不是什么好转的迹象，他需要更多的消炎和止痛药剂。

他们的电力还算充足，但缺少食物和水。所有的食物和淡水都在WT-59863被炸毁那半边。得不到补给，他们不到一周就会活活渴死。

更要命的是，船舱内的温度已经接近三十五度，并且还有持续升高的迹象。

WT-59863的制冷装置也设置在另一边，如果他不能想出办法让温度降下来，今天晚上他和上尉就会先一步死于温度过高而引起的身体脱水。

或者他可以试着发出求救信号，也许Shaw并不一定会留意。

不，太冒险了，如果Shaw注意到，绝对会下令摧毁WT-59863。他不能冒这个险。

只有一个办法了。

Charles站起身，按下紧急装置。WT-59863内的警报已在爆炸中失灵，但墙壁中的应急太空服仍然完好无损地弹了出来。

应急太空服的氧气只够维持十分钟，他必须在这十分钟里走到被炸毁的那边，维修制冷装置，拿到食物和制水器。

他穿好太空服，把需要做的事在脑中模拟了一遍。

首先他要走出船舱，打开第一道闸门，走出五六码远的位置是第二道门，经过第二道门，他会来到一条三十英尺长的通道，通道第一个门是机械室，他猜测走廊内所有的大门应该都因为损坏而打开，但他仍然把输入密码的时间算在其中。挨着机械室是贮藏室，他需要进门拿到他和Erik一周的食物和制水器。

Charles在心底把路线模拟了三遍，每一个细节都没有放过，应急太空服只有一件，他只有一次机会，绝不可以浪费。接着Charles拿起工具箱走向上尉，“祝我好运吧，Lehnsherr上尉。”

Charles走到门边有点费力地拉开变形的门，戴好太空服的面具走了出去，门在他身后自动关上了。

他深吸了一口气，继续往前走了几步，拉开第二道闸门。

走廊的损坏程度比他想象中还要严重，地面到处是燃烧的金属碎片和闪动着火花的电缆，他打开头顶的照明灯，继续往前走。

所有的门都开着，他顺利地进入了机械室。

他打开制冷装置的盖子检查，压缩系统正常，冷凝系统正常，蒸发系统正常。他挪动机器，机器背后的吸入管从中段断裂，足足有三、四英寸。

Charles从工具箱取出激光切割刀切掉断裂的部分，接着用热熔工具，把吸入管的两头热熔到一起，再往上面贴了一层的阻隔胶布。

做完这一切，他的氧气还剩下一半，他关好制冷装置的盖子，从机械室出来，到贮藏室拿了两袋压缩药丸和两只制水器回到了走廊。

氧气还剩下三分之一，他感到了一丝安心。

打开第一道闸门，他径直走向第二道闸门，手拉动门上的把手，门纹丝未动。

Charles猜测因为爆炸变形门内的某个机关可能是卡住了。他用尽全力再试了一次，门仍然死死地关着，他感到后背的冷汗流了下来。

如果他用工具箱内的切割机切割大门，至少要用掉十分钟的时间，那个时候，他恐怕早已经窒息了。

他拉动把手，脑子里闪过无数念头，但没有一个能帮得上他。

他深吸一口气，拉动大门，门仍然没给他一点回应。

Charles双膝一软跪了下来，他的眼前浮起一道白色的光芒，接着他倒在了地上。

Charles什么也看不见，只看到一片黑暗，耳边有个声音似乎在说些什么，让他感到不耐烦。

他感到有什么堵在了嘴上，他睁开眼睛，上尉放大的脸出现在他的眼前。

上尉后退开来，“你醒了？”

“没有必要对我用这么……”Charles感到脑子有点短路，“呃，这么古典的抢救方式。床旁边第三个按钮是制氧机开关。”

“我对WT-59863这种老旧型号完全不了解，等我熟悉它，你恐怕已经下葬了。”上尉在地板上坐了下来。

“WT-59863并不旧。”Charles辩解，“它是2500年WT-59860款的改良版，它的动力更优越、造作更简单、安全配置也得到了提升，并且附带当时最先进的影像系统。如果我们不是驾驶它，恐怕我们根本不能在爆炸中生存下来。”

“200年前的改良版。”上尉扬了扬眉毛。

Charles竭力让自己不显得底气不足，“Lehnsherr上尉，别忘记了，就在四个小时前它刚刚救了你的命。”

“好吧，我不想和你吵架。”上尉说，“我现在恐怕已经不是上尉了，Xavier上校。”

“我早就不是了。”他坐到上尉身边，“叫我Charles。”

他们沉默了一会，好像都在努力消除刚才那次“古典抢救方式”带来的尴尬。

Charles先开了口。“你的伤怎么样？”

Erik摸了摸后脑。“不那么疼了，没出现幻觉，我的神志清醒。”

“事先声明，我的缝合技术并不好，你是我第一个实习对象。要是你留下了脑损伤和后遗症，我会承担一部分的责任。”

“很好，我饿了。”

Charles取出一只杯子放在制水器下，按出一杯水后，又找出压缩药丸，把袋子打开，倒出其中一颗连同水杯一起递给Erik。“一颗压缩药丸，一顿饭，两袋药丸我们可以吃两个月，足够我们回到地球了。”

Erik接过水和药丸，把药丸一口吞下。他皱了皱眉头。“味道不错。”

Charles也吞掉了他的那份，一股浓重的金属味从胃里窜了上来，他不得不喝了两杯水才把怪味压下去。“老天，压缩药丸为什么要做得这么难吃。我很久没吃过了，上一次吃还是人马座星际演练的时候。如果我们能回到地球，我会带你去我常去的那家餐厅，恩佐拉，那儿的肋排烧得不错。”

提及恩佐拉，Charles站了起来，按动墙壁的一个蓝色的按钮。

室内的景色变成了一间装饰着大理石地面，天鹅绒窗帘的房间。

不过，也许是WT-59863的影像装置在冲击中出了问题，角落里的金属床仍然摆在那里。

Charles长久地按动按钮，然后往外拉，按钮连同后面的影像装置被带了出来。

屋内的景色变成一条条彩色的条纹。

“我还是第一次看到200年的影像系统。”Erik说，“它不能再缩小点了吗？”

“它已经很小了，就和一颗樱桃大小差不多。”Charles从工具箱中拿出激光改锥调试按钮后面的几个金属螺丝。

室内的景色不停变换着、海底、沙漠、森林、城堡……

等Charles的手指停下来，室内的场景停在了一片金色的海滩上，海浪拍打着沙滩，卷积着一朵朵白色的浪花，阳光温柔地照射着他们的面颊。

“我真该带上我的游泳裤。”Charles把影像装置放到了旁边。

“我好多年没看过地球的海了。”Erik说，“几乎都忘记它的样子了。”

“这片海滩离我家很近。”Charles说，“所以我才会把它放在WT-59863里。看到它就像回到家一样。”

他们正说着雷达突然亮了起来。Charles走到雷达旁边坐到椅子上，“我们在接近一艘未知星舰。”他在操作板上按下几个按钮，“我们得避开它。如果它是星联的舰船，恐怕它已经接到了Shaw的命令，我们登舰会立刻被逮捕。”

“它不像是星联的舰船。”Erik坐进Charles旁边的位置，“WT-59863足以探测出星联的舰船雷达波段，除非它故意开启了屏蔽。”Erik沉默了片刻，“它是一艘海盗船。”

“你在二十分钟前说过，你对WT-59863这种老旧型号完全不了解。”

Erik没回答，他也闭上了嘴，因为他看到那艘海盗船驶向了他们。

Erik打开红色按钮的盖子，屏幕上出现了瞄准框，“我记得WT-59863的舰载炮射程是5000公里，如果我们——”

Charles拉住了他的手腕，“我们的舰载炮恐怕已经不能用了。”

Erik直接把一档变到三档加速，最后调到全速，Charles明显感到船身剧烈地晃动了起来。

“WT-59863恐怕会撑不住的。”Erik按动按钮，启动了他们的紧急安全带。

“如果被他们抓住我们就玩完了。”

虽然保持全速，但雷达上的那个阴影仍然逼近了WT-59863，紧接着船体发生了巨大的撞击，

因为安全带的保护，他们才没有从座位上摔下来。

等撞击结束，四周变得一片漆黑。

Charles清楚为什么会变成这样，因为他们在“大鱼”的肚子里。


	3. Chapter 3

火蜥蜴的饲养日记

“你休息一会吧。”Erik说道。  
车座很硬，路面崎岖不平，车子摇摇晃晃，但鉴于Charles很多天都没有好好休息过了，他没资格挑剔。  
在克雷德穆尔精神病院他有大把的时间休息，但愤怒和恐惧让他无法合眼。他时时刻刻都想着如何逃出去。他忘不了那些看护是如何像绑一头动物那样捆住了他，让他毫无尊严地躺在那里一整晚。他不敢想象有多少人被送进了那里，那些人的结局如何。想到克雷德穆尔，他的身体不住地颤抖，他已经做了最坏的打算，幸好他离开了那里。  
Charles短暂地睡了一觉，他短暂地做了几个奇怪的梦，不少内容与克雷德穆尔有关，但很快他就把它们抛到了脑后。  
清晨的阳光落到Charles眼皮上的时候他醒了。  
车内的时钟显示他睡了不到两个小时。他的身上盖着一件棕色的夹克衫。  
车身上下颠簸，Charles环视四周，他们在一条满是碎石、沙子的废弃公路上行驶着，路两侧的橡树杂乱地生长着。  
“换我开吧？”  
“不用了，你不知道去那里的路。”  
Charles撑起身子去看导航，Erik说，“我把它关了，那地方地图上没有显示。我曾经看过一张地图，手绘纸质的。”  
“一张地图？”Charles重复道，他很快意识到那是Erik工作时看到的。“它已经不在了？”  
“是的，我记住了一部分。”  
又往前行驶了二十分钟连碎石路也消失了，车子转进入橡树林中的一条泥土路中。  
茂密的树叶拍打着挡风玻璃，大约过了五分钟，Erik停下车，“这里应该有一处路标。”  
他下了车，目光在橡树中搜寻着什么。Charles跟下了车，把外套递给Erik，“它是什么样子的？”  
“你穿着吧。”Erik说，“一块铁片或是一枚钉子，钉在树上。那份地图大概两百年前绘制的，那棵树树龄至少要两百岁。”  
“这里每棵树看上去都有两百岁。”Charles说道。他仔细地检查每棵树，寻找那个标志。  
隔了一会，Erik站在一颗橡树前说道：“是这里。”  
Charles走过去，眼前的橡树十分粗壮，树干笔直，靠近树根的位置生着一个核桃大小的的树疤。  
Charles仔细地观察树疤，树疤呈圆形，露出一个一英寸大小的圆孔，圆孔中露出一小块铁片，铁片已经生锈与树的颜色混为一体。如果不贴近看，并不容易注意到。  
Erik掏出小刀，用刀刮掉铁片上的锈迹，“上面写着距离石头小镇还有两英里。我们得走一会。”  
他们在林中走了大概十分钟，面前出现了一条荒凉的街道。街路两侧的房子原本的白色墙面已经脱落，露出里面灰色的砖石。每栋房子的玻璃都灰蒙蒙的，看不到屋内的设施。每扇大门都覆盖着厚厚的铁锈，门把摇摇欲坠，仿佛捏一下就会整个断掉似的。  
他没有找到电缆和电线杆，他怀疑这地方甚至都没有通电。如果是那样，那么这里肯定也没安装监控设备。  
“真是个不错的地方。”他想。  
他们往前走，按动一栋栋房子的门铃，不过都没有回应。走到一栋怪异的房子前他们停了下来。  
房子分为上下两层，二楼的面积要比一楼大两倍以上，这使得房子看上去像是一个巨大的蘑菇似的。房子的门敞开着，灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗闪动着灰黄的灯光。  
Charles走进大门，屋内浑浊而潮湿的空气扑面而来。等气味散尽，Charles借着打量整间屋子。屋子很大，墙壁挂满了各种各样样的挂钟，地板被家具堆满，六把椅子（两把椅子的椅背挂着灯罩），一架摆着六盏台灯的钢琴，两个挂满了衣服的衣架，一个装满了一百年前电影海报的大箱子，以及一座堆满了报纸和信件的小山。这些东西如果被消防员发现绝对会被烧成灰烬。  
“这里就有一个消防员呢。”Charles忍不住看了Erik一眼。  
Erik抽出了一张海报展开，海报上是一个男人的头颅，海报下方写着，“普罗米修斯”。  
Charles没看过这部电影，他不能仅凭着一个词推断出电影的内容。但Charles很想知道，如果普罗米修斯知晓人类用他盗取的火种做这种事，他会怎么想？  
Charles抽出其中的一张旧报纸，那是一份一百四十年前的《星报》，Charles翻了翻，第二版记录了一个穿越时空的人，据说他从1990年穿越到了2020年，之后他又穿越了回去。这个人居然和他同名同姓。  
他觉得太离谱了，又翻了几页翻到末版，末版上刊登了一则故事，关于一艘星舰，基诺沙号上发生的故事。故事没有结尾，不过看上去上校和上尉都从爆炸中逃了出来。  
他小的时候还能从报纸上看到这种小说连载，但没多久，报纸的小说连载消失了，紧接着报纸也消失了。  
一声轻微的咳嗽声让Charles意识到这屋子还有其他人的存在。  
报纸和信件的小山后面摆着一张小木桌，桌面放着一份松饼和一杯茶。桌子后面坐着的老妇人看上去大概有一百五十岁，她穿着一件墨绿色的长裙，肩膀披着棕色的羊毛披肩。雪白的头发盘在脑后，一幅金边眼镜戴在细长的鼻梁上，淡蓝色的眼睛正专注地盯着面前的填字游戏，没有一丝注意力分给Charles和Erik。  
Charles挑了一件条纹衬衫和一条浅灰色的卡其裤。衣服闻起来有股馊牛奶的味道，但这是他在能找得到的最好的了。他左手边的那件毛马甲散发出一股浓重的血腥味，让他担心它是在案发现场被从什么人身上扒下来的。  
“多少钱？”他问她。  
她抬起头打量他，“五十块。现金，不收电子钱。”  
Charles尴尬地放下衬衫和裤子，他的钱都存在银行里，他现在身无分文。  
Erik把一张纸钞放到桌上，Charles拿起衣服，“谢谢。”  
“试衣间在哪儿？”  
“没有试衣间。”她透过眼镜上方看了他一眼，目光像在打量一件家具。“那边有个杂物间。”  
Charles抱着衣服走进杂物间。杂物间又小又黑，放着两个熨衣板和一座不知道什么年代的火烈鸟雕像。他摸了半天也没找到照明设备，只能摸黑脱掉“囚服”换上衬衫。  
他刚系了两颗扣子Erik推门挤了进来。  
“哦，我觉得我们的进展快了一点。”他的手里抓着两条裤子，胳膊上还搭着Erik的外套。  
“嘘。”Erik按住了他的嘴巴，把杂物间的门打开了一条缝。  
一个消防员走了进来，他大概六英寸高，体格健壮，留着一头红发，火一样的颜色。  
“有人吗？”那个消防员喊道。  
“有什么事吗，消防员先生？”老妇人问道。  
他给她看了证件。“看到了吗？”  
“看到了。这玩意我看了很多次，你们这些人从我这里拿走了太多东西了。我很好奇，你们通常都派一架无人机检查。为什么今天你会亲自检查这里？”  
“抽检。你的屋子里有违禁物品。”他甚至连屋子里的古董都没看一眼。  
“那把它们都带走吧。算上我一共六千八百四十二件。”  
那个消防员显然没想到她会这么回答，他愣了几秒，掏出了一个接收器，按动上面的开关之后，从Charles的角度恰好能看到屏幕。屏幕出现了两个模糊的人像，但很快那画面闪动了一下消失了。  
那人骂了一句拍打起接收器，但接收器总是开启几秒就关上。  
“这玩意信号不怎么样。我最多给你五块钱。”老妇人说道。  
“我没打算卖掉它！”  
他把接收器揣进口袋，掏出两张纸展开，“你见过这两个人吗？”  
Charles看到第一张纸上面的照片是他被捕时的照片，另一张Erik的照片估计是从他的工作证上弄下来的。  
“他们犯了什么罪，有通缉令吗？”  
“回答我的问题。”  
Charles靠着Erik，他清晰地听到Erik的心跳声，呼吸到Erik身上的味道。并且他能感觉Erik的手正滑向身后，他猜测那里别着一把枪。  
Charles不敢乱动，那个火烈鸟雕像的喙正抵在他的后背上，他觉得他只要转动胳膊，它就会发出响声，暴露他们的位置。  
无奈之下，他嘴唇贴近Erik的脖子，用气音告诉Erik，“停下。”  
Charles感到Erik似乎眨了眨眼，接着陷入了犹豫，他感到Erik已经把枪抽了出来。  
“天啊，别动。”  
Erik停下来，呼吸打在Charles脸上。  
“没有比这更糟的了。”Charles想。  
“没有。”老妇人平静地回答。然后低下头继续玩填字游戏。  
“你确定吗？”   
“我很确定，先生。”  
他不甘心地把两张纸收进口袋。“这条街还有其他人吗？”  
“为什么你会这么认为？”  
“我们的机器检测到这个区域出现了发动机的信号。”  
“我有一台2050年的Cayman，我偶尔会开它出去转一圈。它就停在后院呢，你要看看它吗？它几乎和新的一样。”  
消防员不耐烦地摆摆手，用鞋尖踢开门走了出去。  
飞行器升空发出巨大的轰鸣声，等那声音再也听不见了老妇人说道：“你可以出来了。”  
Charles手忙脚乱地穿好衣服和Erik一前一后地走出了杂物间。  
“谢谢。”  
她仍然用刚刚的方式打量他，但Charles觉得她的目光变得友善起来。“你就要这些了吗？”  
“就这些。”  
“你知道最近的旅馆在哪里吗？”Erik问道。  
老妇人伸出食指，向天花板指了指。


End file.
